


Tea Time

by Quakerlass



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass





	Tea Time

Crowley stood in the doorway of the bookshop’s tiny kitchen watching Aziraphale. He wasn’t doing anything very interesting really only pottering around the shelves straightening some books an (unsuccessful) customer had put back (apparently) slightly crooked.

“Angel, here’s your tea”

Aziraphale turned and smiled his perfect smile that made Crowley’s heart stutter just as it always did.

When had it happened he thought, how had it happened, they should be enemies not soul mates.

“Penny for your thoughts”

Crowley smiled and kissed Aziraphale gently on the corner of his mouth.

“Just how lucky I am”

The angel … his angel smiled again,

“Not as lucky as I am my dear” he answered as they sat down in a companionable silence just enjoying being together.


End file.
